


Rei-mart and Groce-Rin

by minitsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, dorky trouble-makers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minitsundere/pseuds/minitsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just blame the Nutella. (Sorry for the lame title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rei-mart and Groce-Rin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Free! Fandom *waves awkwardly* So, this is my first Free!fic and I tried it on my two favorite characters; Rei and Rin. I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Disclamer: I don't own Free! and I am not in any way advertising nutella and pork n' beans
> 
> Warnings: Semi-AUish RinRei, some language(?), shounen-ai (it's Free! Ok?), OOCness and some grammatical errors.

Soft sounds emitted from the rolling wheels of a shopping cart as a young man scanned the shelves lined up on the aisle. He glanced down to the piece of paper in his hand, checking the list of items his mom made and calculating the price total of the various produce and products, making sure that he had completed the task and that the budget given to him was enough. Deeming that he currently lacks one item, he went to aisle #23 where flour and other baking ingredients were placed. The one thing he felt at norm about grocery shopping was the organized placement of the items. It gives convenience to the customers. Though he wished there were less annoying shop assistants who just chat with each other and obviously not doing their jobs. The teen picked up a pack of pancake mix, the chocolate-flavored one is his mother's favorite.

He adjusted his red-framed glasses, light gleaming off of it, and let out a low chuckle of victory, proud of himself for avoiding another weird interrogation from his mother like the last time he forgot about the favored flavor. He gave the shopping list one last look and again computed the total. A childish grin appeared on his face when he found that he had more than enough money left to squeeze in his indulgence. He more or less dashed to the sweets section of the mart, slowly coming to a stop when he saw his guilty pleasure; the nutella snack pack. He usually doesn't like tooth-rotting and fat-inducing treats, but this one's an exception. It's not bad to spoil yourself once in a while, no one has to know either. He was a bit thankful his mom prefers to make him run grocery errands a train away from home. The scene of encountering Nagisa at their local mart while almost drooling over a snack made him shudder. Nagisa's teasing always bring embarrassment to him, it doesn't matter that they've been team mates for a while now, he's still not used to it. Although he is thankful to that ball of sun shine; without him, he wouldn't have met some of the greatest friends and team mates he will ever have.

With happy thoughts, he reached for the last nutella pack when it was suddenly snatched from his sight. His head whip lashed to his right, irritated that a person dared to come between him and his small time-luxury. His annoyed expression morphed into  
one of confusion as his eyes widened in recognition of the certain person who stole his precious nutella. Who could forget a fiery red-head with ruby eyes and sharp teeth that peeked from his smirk?

No one, of course.

"Rin-san?"

"Yo. Speedo Glasses" Rin greeted, the smirk still apparent on his face while turning the nutella as if inspecting it.

"I believe that is mine, could you please return it?" Rei asked politely.

"Why? It's mine now. I got it first. You were just staring at it, so I took the opportunity."

"Good point, Rin-chan-san, but as you know, I saw it first and I was going to take it. Unfortunately, you snatched it from me. So, now can you give it back?" Rei asked again, trying to keep his cool and not lash out.

"I'll think about it. You don't even need this stuff. You're a fitness dork, right? It'll just ruin your health." Rin snorted.

"You're a fitness dork yourself. Rin-chan-san. Could you provide me an excuse as to why you're buying that?" Rei retorted sharply.

"It's none of your business." Rin said, the smirk faded and a frown settled on his face.

"If I had known better, you're buying it for yourself..." Rei stated and went on about the disadvantages of the amount of sucrose in each gram of the choco-hazelnut cream.

"if you ratio the sugar and calorie in one consump-"

"Ok! ok! Shut up already! I'm buying this and not even your smart ass excuses will convince me!" Rin shouted whilst raising the nutella to emphasize his point.

"I didn't want to do this, but you're too stubborn. Let's race." Rei sighed, he knows there's a way more logical solution for this, but his patience has already gone low.

"Wha-what? Here?" Rin asked, surprised at Rei's outburst.

"Yes. The first one to get to the counter wins and keeps the nutella. Is that a deal?" Rei explained simply, confident for being a former track athlete and for having mastered the floor plan.

"Sure." Rin grinned at the challenge. He loves challenges, especially when he wins. He knows that Rei has track experience. Of course someone just told him, he wasn't a creep who researched everything about a person he's interested in. Someone also mentioned that Rei is fond of butterflies and he finds it cute and endea-.

"Fuck." Rin groaned at his thoughts. How could a pathetic-butterfly-swimmer-dorky-glasses-nerd ever be cute?

"Rin-chan-san! Giving up already? That's absolutely fine with me!" Rei shouted at the end of the aisle, his shopping cart already positioned.

"Fuck no. Get ready to lose, Glasses." Rin also went into position beside Rei.

 

Three. Two. One. Go!

 

The two scrambled out off the aisle. The gears of their minds already reeling as each of them thought of strategies to up one another. Rei glanced at how Rin is going to lose.

He snorted,

'How can Rin-san win with such amateur tricks? The constant change of the cart weight will truly slow him down.'

He was calculating the different forces acting upon the cart, trying to find the right amount of unbalanced force he has to exert in every turn he made.

Unbeknownst to Rei, Rin is also a patron of the mart, therefore, he has knowledge of the various shortcuts to the counter. Rin raced through the mart snickering at the rush of adrenaline running in his veins. He pushed the cart again at top speed and lifted himself to hang on to the cart while it goes off with the given acceleration. He almost collided with a middle-aged man with pink hair.

"My lawyer will hear about this you, brat!" The man yelled at Rin's form.

"I'm still a minor, grandpa!" Rin shouted back and laughed all the way to the counter.

He's almost there.

"I will not lose to you Rin-san!" Suddenly, Rei was beside him.

They narrowed in at each other. Pushing left and right, not caring about the stack of pork n' beans cans they crashed. They just want the nutella. Rei spoke as they were both approaching the cashier.

"I'm sorry Rin-san, but you are obliged to give me back my nutella." Rei gave Rin a confident smirk.

"Ok." Rin replied with, may I dare say it, a 'beautiful pointy-teeth smile.'

Rei stopped, shocked at the red-head's reply, but Rin kept going and reached the counter first.

"I win." Rin laughed, pleased at winning this challenge.

"You tricky, bastard." Rei glared at Rin.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. It was your rules." Rin winked at him.

"I-I! You're right, Rin-san." Rei accepted defeat with a warm face.

They both checked-out their grocery and was about to head home when the manager called for them. They spent another hour fixing the mess they made and furiously apologized as to not get banned. They decided to eat together at the ramen shop near the mart. The exhaustion constricting their stomachs.

-Ramen Shop-

"Rei, why were you so aggressive to buy the nutella anyway?"

"To be honest Rin-san, I love the snack. I may be health conscious and only eat the food written on my nutrition program, but I do sometimes reward my self with small things like that. May I ask you the same question."

"Call me Rin first."

"R-Rin. First." Rei was tried to keep himself from smiling when Rin made a confused face.

"Damn you, Speedo Glasses."

"Sorry, Rin. Better?"

"Yeah. I-I...Do I really have to say it?" Rin looked away from Rei, his face tinting pink and he let out a cross-breed between an exasperated sigh and annoyed growl.

"Ok, Listen well, Speedo Glasses. 'Cause I'm just going to say this once."

Rei nodded reassuringly.

"Rei, I saw you staring at it right? You looked so focused and entranced by it, that I-I wanted to give it to you. Because Ilikeyou." Rin's face was metaphorically burning now. He pulled out the nutella and shoved it to Rei. He was preparing to leave, when a hand caught his wrist.

"Rin, please seat down." Rei was smiling gently at him.

"O-ok, I'm sorry. If you never want to see me again, that's ok too. Just eat the damn nutella."

"Don't apologize. Everything's fine. You should have said that in the first place. I like you too." Rei's face was warming up.

"Stupid nerd, it's different!"

"I'm not stupid! I like you too! I thought your smile was beautiful when we were racing." Rei's face was rivaling Rin's when he said that.

"So, Rei..."

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" Rin asked, nervousness lacing his voice.

"Naturally."

**Author's Note:**

> Like OMG! I'm squealing at my own fic! It's so sappy! I hope you love the mushy RinRei! I may have a continuation in mind for this, just let me know if you like it
> 
> enough~


End file.
